Lo que tuvo de haber sido
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke tienen un encuentro en el pasado, Madara los separa y todos creen que Sasuke está muerto Naruto se deprime y Tsunade le da una misión ... que pasará ... entrad descubrirlo ... NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

_Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el Valle del Fin, los dos estaban peleando sin descanso, llevaban algunas horas peleando y los dos estaban agotados, estaban separados a una distancia, el azabache con una expresión inexpresiva y el rubio solo lo miraba con seriedad pero cansado de esa situación_

_-es momento de acabar con esto-dijo Sasuke serio y cerró los ojos lentamente para abrirlos de la misma manera_

_-recuerdas que te dije que moriríamos juntos-dijo Naruto serio_

_-el que morirás eres tú-el rubio sonrió sin ganas_

_-no entiendes a lo que me refería, verdad-dijo Naruto el azabache no dijo nada-si yo te matara moriría-se cayó durante un momento-en vida-el azabache lo miró sin comprender-y si tu me mataras, se que una parte tuya aunque no lo reconozcas morirá _

_-estas diciendo tonterías-dijo Sasuke fríamente-lo único que se que este lazo que siento hacia ti debe de desaparecer y la única solución es que mueras por mis manos-el rubio sonrió-vasta de charla, despídete de este mundo_

_-pero antes de eso-dijo Naruto tranquilamente viendo como el azabache preparaba el chidori-quisiera decirte algo antes de que todos acabe-Sasuke se desconcertó ante esto e hizo desaparecer el chidori-yo, siempre pensé y creo que alguien como tú, no podría tener interés por mi-el rubio miró al suelo y el azabache le miraba con interés-soy tan diferente a ti-miró al azabache-somos tan diferentes, como alguien como tú podría fijarse en mi, lo que te quiero decir-le dio la espalda al azabache que este solo se mordía el labio inferior-antes que muera, es que para mi eres lo mas importante y-suspiró fuertemente-te amo-Sasuke al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido y empezaron a brillar y unas lágrimas le empezaron a salir, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar-yo nunca podría hacerte daño y menos matarte, por eso te pido que me mates en este mismo momento para que deje de sentir esto que siento por ti-el rubio no dijo nada mas, solo miraba al frente, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil en el lugar que estaba sin decir nada y sin hacer nada y sin dejar que las lágrimas pararan, estuvieron a si durante bastante rato asta que el rubio suspiró fuertemente-por lo que puedo notar soy tan poca cosa para ti que ni siguieras puedes matarme-hubo unos segundos de silencio-no te preocupes no insistiré que vuelvas a la aldea ni te volveré a ir a buscar, estoy cansado de eso, ojala cumplas lo que quieres y seas feliz, me voy-el rubio iba a comenzar a caminar pero Sasuke se lo impidió pasando rápidamente sus brazos por la cintura de Naruto y posó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio este solo se quedó quieto_

_-no te vallas-susurró Sasuke-cuando te preguntaba por que lo hacías era para saber lo que de verdad sentías por mi, y por fin me lo has dicho, y soy feliz, yo siento lo mismo por ti, yo … también te amo_

_-que-dijo Naruto sorprendido y girándose y viendo la sonrisa del azabache-lo dices en serio_

_-eso debería de decirlo yo-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla del rubio con timidez y con temblor en los dedos-me costó aceptarlo, pero desde hace mucho que siento esto por ti, ni siquiera la venganza podía hacer que dejara de sentir esto por ti-a Naruto le empezó a salir lágrimas y cogió la mano del azabache que estaba en su mejilla-solo soy tuyo-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-te amo_

_-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto poniendo la mano que tenía agarrada en su boca, cerró los ojos y la beso, abrió los ojos mirando los ojos negros pasando lentamente los dedos de la mano del azabache por su barbilla, cuello y su pecho asta que le soltó la mano, una vez la mano de Sasuke estaba libre este rápidamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto para besarle en los labios lentamente, el rubio le correspondió de la misma forma, los dos chicos ante este acto le caían las lágrimas, se separaron lentamente sin separarse y Naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de Sasuke_

_-te amo-dijo Sasuke acercando sus labios al cuello del rubio-nunca pienses que yo no me podría fijar en alguien como tú-besó el cuello para luego mirar los ojos azules, Naruto no le dejaba de mirar a los ojos y dejó de llorar, cosa que el otro chico aún lo hacía, y con su mano le quitó las lágrimas de su cara y besó la mejilla-daría mi vida por ti_

_-y yo por ti-dijo Naruto para después besar los labios del azabache que este correspondió de inmediato y con agresividad como lo hacia el rubio, las manos de ambos se acariciaban y Naruto empezó a caminar sin romper el beso asta que la espalda de Sasuke chocó contra la pared, Naruto dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero de Sasuke apretándolo y para alzarle, Sasuke pasó sus piernas por alrededor de la cintura del rubio, las manos del rubio se posó una en la nuca y otra en la espalda del azabache, se separaron cuando el aire se les acabó y se miraron a los ojos , el azabache posó sus manos a cada lado de la cara del rubio_

_-te amo y quiero que me des todo ese amor que me dices tener-susurró Sasuke dándole un beso rápido en los labios, Naruto sonrió y lo volvió a besar en los labios con lujuria, Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó a quitarle la ropa al rubio-te deseo, bebe_

_-oye, no soy un bebe_

_-para mi si-dijo Sasuke quitándole los pantalones al rubio y dejándolo en ropa interior para luego quitarse el mismo el lazo lila e iba quitarse la prenda de arriba pero el rubio se lo impidió para quitársela él, una vez que se la quitó lo besó en los labios y lo agarró por la cintura para quitarle la parte de abajo, una vez se la quitó se separaron de los labios para recuperar aire y se volvieron a besar, se arrodillaron en el suelo para luego tumbarse, el rubio encima del azabache, cuando Naruto se separó de los labios del azabache se dirigió a su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo y dejándole marcas, Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente y haciendo pequeños suspiros de placer con los ojos cerrados, Naruto en cambio estaba en el pecho de Sasuke besando y succionando la piel blanca del azabache y este puso sus manos en los cabellos rubios acariciándolos, el rubio bajó mas abajo y con rapidez le quitó la ropa interior de Sasuke y sin pensarlo se metió el miembro en la boca, el azabache empezó a gemir con mas fuerza y le costaba respirar por el placer que sentía-no aguanto … mas-y sin mas se corrió en la boca del rubio, este se relamió los labios y luego besó los labios del azabache con violencia y este correspondió de la misma forma asta que se les acabó el aire, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos-te amo, Naruto-el rubio le acarició la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_

_-y yo a ti, princesa_

_-oye-dijo con seriedad Sasuke_

_-si yo soy tu bebe para mi eres mi princesa-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-pero no se lo diré a nadie_

_-entonces te dejaré que me lo digas, ya que suena muy bien si lo dices tú-dijo Sasuke, Naruto puso su mano en la boca del azabache y con sus dedos empezó acariciar la boca haciendo intentos de meter los dedos en la cavidad bucal, Sasuke cansado de ese juego agarró la muñeca y metió los dedos de Naruto en su boca para chuparlos con sensualidad y lentitud con los ojos cerrados, Naruto miraba cada gesto y esto le excitaba mas mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando el rubio notó que sus dedos estaban lo suficiente mojados sacó los dedos de la boca de Sasuke y los dirigió con lentitud hacia su entrada pero antes pasó por la espalda del azabache tocándolo con suavidad, Sasuke notaba el tacto en su espalda e hizo un suspiro de placer y entre abrió los ojos-si no quieres que siga dímelo_

_-recuerda que no soy una chica-dijo Sasuke-y quiero ser tuyo aunque sea una vez en mi vida, bebe-el rubio sonrió forzadamente _

_-habrá mas ocasiones-dijo el rubio y el azabache puso sus piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio y notó una pequeña intromisión en su interior y notó como se movía y cerró los ojos y suspiró-volverás conmigo a Konoha?-Sasuke estaba tan metido en ese placer y notando como otro dedo se metió en su interior que no dijo nada-volverás, verdad? Para que los dos estemos juntos-el azabache gimió con mas fuerza cuando el tercer dedo fue introducido en su interior-prométeme que volverás a nuestra aldea_

_-no … hace falta … prometerte nada-dijo entre cortadamente Sasuke-lo único … que quiero … es estar … contigo durante … toda la vida -el rubio sonrió y se quitó la ropa interior, Sasuke vio el miembro del rubio y abrió los ojos impresionado_

_-impresionado-dijo Naruto con burla y el azabache entre cerró los ojos_

_-no es para … tanto-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, el rubio no dijo nada ante esto y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del azabache que este cerró los ojos con fuerza_

_-se que dolerá, pero como te he preparado el dolor no será tan intenso_

_-esto ya lo has hecho alguna vez?-dijo con enfado Sasuke, Naruto solo sonrió_

_-relájate-dijo Naruto-la meteré en un solo movimiento para que no te duela tanto_

_-contesta … AHHH-gritó Sasuke al sentir el miembro de Naruto en su interior y su respiración volvió a ser difícil de controlar y cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas aparecieron, Naruto esperó para que el azabache se acostumbrara a la intromisión y notando como las uñas de Sasuke se clavaban en su espalda, el rubio besó los labios de Sasuke para luego besar su cuello y poniendo su mano en el miembro del azabache para estimularlo y que se olvide del dolor, pasado unos segundos Sasuke abrió los ojos y le sonrió al rubio_

_-lo siento-dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla-si lo fuera hecho de la otra forma fuera sido mas doloroso_

_-te repito … que no soy … una chica-susurró Sasuke como pudo-ahora … empieza a … moverte-Naruto sin pensarlo empezó a moverse con lentitud y poco a poco fue haciéndolo mas rápido, Sasuke gemía con fuerza ya que su cuerpo sentía un gran placer nunca sentido-mas rápido … no te contengas-el rubio empezó con movimientos bruscos y de su espalda empezó a salir sangre de la fuerza de Sasuke para agarrarlo-Naruto-gimió el nombre del rubio_

_-Sasuke-gimió Naruto-eres tan estrecho, me encantas-los movimientos no cesaban asta que los dos se vinieron uno en el interior del otro y el otro en el estómago, Naruto se recostó en cima del cuerpo del azabache para recuperar su respiración, cuando la recuperó se salió del interior con cuidado y Sasuke gimió ante este acto, el rubio se puso a su lado posicionándose de lado mirando a Sasuke que este ya recuperado se giró mirando a Naruto, el rubio le acarició uno de sus mechones negros_

_-te amo, no lo olvides nunca-susurró Sasuke_

_-yo también te amo, princesa-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió para besarle en los labios, cuando se separaron, los dos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron, pasó una hora mas o menos el rubio abrió los ojos y al ver a su lado al azabache sonrió y vio como este abría los ojos, Naruto se levantó, se limpió y empezó a vestirse, el azabache se sentó e hizo una mueca de dolor y lo miró asta que acabó de vestirse el rubio-te vas a quedar todo el tiempo mirándome_

_-no te gusta que lo haga-dijo Sasuke -o es que no te gusta lo que ves_

_-si no te viste saltaré en cima tuyo y te haré mío una y otra vez_

_-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke y viendo como el rubio se acercaba para cumplir lo dicho, Sasuke se puso serio y se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez_

_-volverás conmigo a Konoha-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró_

_-si-dijo Sasuke-tu eres lo mas importante para mi, daría mi vida por ti_

_-me prometes que vendrás y nunca me dejaras_

_-te lo prometo, bebe-dijo Sasuke posando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para besarle en los labios_

_-sabes, que si te pasa algo o te separaran de mi yo me moriría_

_-no digas tonterías_

_-no son tonterías-dijo Naruto-si tú -negó con la cabeza-no voy a decirlo, yo estaría muerto en vida y haría cualquier cosa por ir contigo, asta aliarme con mi enemigo_

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-no digas eso ni en broma_

_-no es una broma_

_-en este momento no quiero discutir contigo-dijo Sasuke separándose y poniéndose serio-tengo de decirte una cosa_

_-ya se cual es-dijo Naruto sonriendo-que por fín te das cuenta que soy mas poderoso que tú, mas inteligente y mas fuerte-el azabache entre cerró los ojos_

_-no seas creído_

_-me lo has pegado tú_

_-no era eso lo que te iba a decir_

_-entonces-dijo Naruto y Sasuke miró al suelo_

_-es difícil de decir y de que me creas-dijo Sasuke y suspiró y miró a Naruto-yo soy …_

_-mirad a quien tenemos aquí-los dos chicos miraron a la persona que habló con enfado sabiendo de quien se trataba_

_-te cansaste de huir, Madara-dijo Naruto y el enmascarado comenzó a reír_

_-vengo a por lo que me pertenece-dijo Madara_

_-ni te creas que voy a dejar que me extraigas a Kurama-dijo con enfado Naruto_

_-quien ha dicho que yo he venido a por ti-dijo Madara-en estos momentos no me interesas, mas adelante iré por ti-Naruto lo miró sin entender y Sasuke lo miró con ira-vengo por Sasuke, ya que él tiene algo que quiero y me ayudará a que acabe con todo el mundo ninja_

_-nunca iré contigo-dijo Sasuke con ira_

_-pero si es lo que hemos quedado, es nuestro plan-dijo Madara_

_-nunca hemos quedado en nada-dijo Sasuke-prefiero morir antes de que lo consigas-Madara lo miró para luego mirar al rubio que tenía una expresión de no entender para luego mirar a Sasuke_

_-de que está hablando, Sasuke-dijo el rubio_

_-ahora no es el momento-dijo Sasuke fríamente_

_-pues entonces no tendré otra solución-susurró Madara para que no le escuchen y viendo como los dos mas jóvenes estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión, hizo unos sellos con sus manos y apareció una especie de lanza de fuego, los dos chicos estaban discutiendo y ni cuenta se dieron de lo que estaba haciendo el enmascarado, Madara lanzó la lanza hacia Naruto, Sasuke de reojo vio el ataque y justo cuando iba alcanzar al rubio Sasuke se interpuso entre el ataque y el rubio, una vez que la lanza atravesó a Sasuke desapareció y el mas joven de los azabaches gritó, el rubio no entendió lo que pasaba y solo pudo ver que Sasuke estaba mal herido, el rubio no lo tocó solo lo miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y de su boca salió un hilo de sangre, Naruto estaba en shock sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se abrieron de la misma forma y empezaron a salir lágrimas con rapidez y su brillo desapareció para quedar vacíos _

_-Naruto-susurró Sasuke que el rubio solo lo escuchaba ya que todo a su alrededor parecía oscuridad-sabes por que te repetía a todo momento que te amo … es por que algo dentro de mi … me decía que algo a si iba a pasar-el azabache con las manos temblorosas puso su mano en el costado del corazón del rubio-recuerda … que te amo …. No lo olvides nunca … se feliz … y consigue tu gran sueño … te amo … bebe-Sasuke cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo sin ningún movimiento, Naruto solo miraba al frente sin ver nada solo escuchaba, Madara comenzó a reír y se acercó al rubio_

_-que romántica escena-dijo Madara cogiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke-pero no te dejaré su cuerpo para que le llores-y sin mas Madara desapareció con el cuerpo de Sasuke, Naruto lloraba sin hacer ningún sonido, escuchó pasos y algunas voces que no las reconoció y ya no escuchó nada mas _

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió los ojos, sus ojos azules reflejaba la tristeza y el vacío que tenía y los tenía rojos, ya estaba cansado de soñar siempre lo mismo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se sentó en la cama y cogió la foto del equipo siete y miró al chico azabache y pasó un dedo por él

-aún te amo, solo quiero ir contigo y no hay forma, Kurama me cura cada vez que lo he hecho-susurró Naruto con tristeza

-Naruto-el rubio suspiró, estaba cansado de todo y de todos asta entraban a su pequeña casa sin llamar y sin nada por miedo por si se había hecho algo-he venido a buscarte

-no voy a ningún lado-dijo Naruto dejando la foto en el lugar que estaba y tumbándose en la cama

-debes de reaccionar y ser el mismo de ante, ya ha pasado casi cuatro años y no puedes seguir a si

-lo único que quiero es que me dejéis todos, Sakura-dijo Naruto-no entiendes que solo quiero morirme

-somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte-dijo Sakura enfadada-a Sasuke no le gustaría verte a si, entiende que él está muerto

-lo que debéis de entender vosotros es que yo solo quiero irme con él por que lo amo-gritó Naruto con lágrimas

-me entristece verte a si, tú no eres a si-susurró Sakura, los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos asta que la chica lo miró con seriedad-levántate, que nos vamos, la señora Tsunade quiere vernos para una misión, y no quiero un no como respuesta o te llevaré a rastra-Naruto solo la miró y con un suspiro se levantó y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y un yérsey negro de manga corta, los dos salieron de la casa y se fueron a la Torre Hokage, cuando llegaron fueron a la oficina donde estaba Tsunade, Sai e Hinata

-ya era hora-dijo Tsunade con seriedad-y como estáis todos os diré la misión que haréis-miró a cada uno de los que estaban y su vista se posó en el rubio que este miraba a la ventana, Tsunade negó con la cabeza-hace unos meses envié un equipo de rastreo para que encuentre a Madara Uchiha y ese equipo lo a localizado, por eso ahora os toca a vosotros, Sai, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto, en este pergamino que os daré-enseñó el pergamino Tsunade-está donde debéis ir, una vez lo tengáis atacarlo y me enviáis un mensaje e iremos a vuestra ayuda -miró a cada uno de los presente que la escuchaban con seriedad menos Naruto que este seguía mirando por la ventana e hizo una pequeña sonrisa-lo habéis entendido-las dos chicas y Sai afirmaron con la cabeza

-vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia-quería darte las gracias por todo-los presentes le miraban al rubio sin entender-para mi has sido como una madre o una abuela y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi

-a que viene eso, Naruto-dijo Tsunade con seriedad

-solo quería decirte que te quiero-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la mujer lo miró sin entender y suspiró

-dentro de una hora tenéis que estar preparados para salir-dijo Tsunade-Hinata, Sakura, Sai y Naruto salieron de la oficina y cada uno fue a su hogar para prepararse, cuando pasó la hora los cuatro se encontraron en la entrada y comenzaron el viaje para enfrentar a Madara Uchiha

Continuará …..

Otra historia, espero que este comienzo os haya gustado … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sakura, Hinata, Sai y Naruto estuvieron saltando de en árbol en árbol durante tres días, solo paraban para comer alguna cosa y dormir lo mínimo, llegaron a un sitio desértico con algo de vegetación y tres caminos

-chicos-dijo Naruto-lo mejor es separarnos

-por que-dijo Sakura

-para encontrar mas antes a Madara-dijo Naruto con seriedad-quien lo encuentre que concentre su chakra y a si nos volveremos a reunir

-hay tres sitios para ir-dijo Sai

-Sakura e Hinata que vallan por el lado derecho-dijo Naruto-Sai por el izquierdo y yo por el centro-nadie dijo nada y los cuatro emprendieron el camino

Naruto iba lo mas rápido que podía

-estás seguro que está por aquí -dijo Naruto

-**desconfías de mis habilidades**-dijo una voz interior del rubio

-no es eso Kurama-dijo Naruto-pero estoy tan impaciente de encontrar a Madara

-**que pretendes, mocoso**-dijo el zorro-**siempre escuchos tus pensamientos pero esta vez no logro comprender lo que piensas hacer**

**-**solo te pido de ante mano que me disculpes-dijo Naruto

**-solo espero que no hagas ninguna tontería**

-por una vez voy a pensar en mi-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-**atento, lo tenemos cerca**-Naruto paró y vio al enmascarado que estaba parado

-huyendo, Madara-dijo Naruto y el enmascarado se giró para estar frente al rubio

-has venido a matarme-dijo Madara

-no-dijo Naruto y dio unos pasos asta acercarse al enmascarado

-que pretendes-dijo Madara serio

-darte lo que siempre has querido de mi

-te vas a dejar que te extraiga al Kyubi-dijo Madara incrédulo

-si-dijo Naruto

-y el por que

-por que me siente generoso-dijo Naruto-de veras no voy hacer nada para impedir que me hagas lo que me tienes que hacer para extraerme a Kurama

-la verdad es que no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad-dijo Madara y le salieron de las mangas unas cadenas que ataron la cintura del rubio que este solo cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y miró hacia el cielo, Madara hizo unos sellos con la mano y las extendió hacia el estómago del rubio sin tocarlo, Naruto en ese momento gritó por el dolor que sentía

Sakura, Sai e Hinata no fueron por donde les había dicho el rubio ya que sospecharon que este estuviera planeando algo y aceptaron, ellos pararon de golpe y vieron como Madara tenía atado a Naruto con unas cadenas y este gritaba, sin pensarlo los tres se acercaron donde estaban Madara y Naruto

-Naruto-gritó Hinata pero no pudo hacer nada en torno a Madara y Naruto había una especie de campo de fuerza-que podemos hacer

-no lo se-dijo Sakura

-chicas, habéis visto esas tres personas que están allí-dijo Sai y las dos chicas miraron a las tres personas que mas o menos eran de la misma estatura, las dos de la esquina tenían el rostro descubierto y se veía que una de ellas era una chica de pelo rojo y el otro era un chico de pelo de color agua marina, el que estaba en medio no se le veía el rostro y dijo algo a la chica que esta con rapidez se puso cerca de Naruto y Madara hizo unos sellos y el campo de fuerza desapareció, el otro chico con el pelo agua marina hizo unos sellos y con un ataque de agua separó a Madara de Naruto, el enmascarado miró a estas tres personas y después desapareció, en cambio Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas para luego caer el cuerpo y el inconsciente, Sakura e Hinata se acercaron al rubio corriendo y Sai con mas tranquilidad, Hinata y Sai miraron a las tres personas e Hinata se le quedó observando a la persona que no se le veía el rostro

-Naruto-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-despierta

-esa pelirroja me suena-dijo Sai

-Karin-dijo el encapuchado-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-la pelirroja se arrodilló en el suelo cerca del rubio, Hinata al escuchar esa voz se puso la mano en la boca sorprendida

-no me recuerdas-dijo Karin a la pelirrosa y esta la miró

-tú eres

-si soy esa persona, tu nombre es Sakura

-si

-yo Karin-dijo la pelirroja girando al rubio para ponerlo boca arriba y subiéndole la camiseta-el sello no está perfecto, haré que esté como siempre-hizo los sellos con la mano y después las puso en el estómago del rubio, el dibujo del sello brilló y cuando dejó de brillar Karin quitó sus manos del estómago y le bajó el jersey-solo está inconsciente, despertará pronto-la pelirroja se levantó

-me pregunto que le habrá pasado al rubio-dijo el chico de pelo agua marina

-no lo se, Suegetsu-dijo Karin-pero el consintió que le extrajera el Kyubi

-eso es imposible-dijo Sakura seria-Naruto no haría algo a si

-nosotros estuvimos todo el rato en este lugar y lo vimos y lo escuchamos-dijo Karin

-Sakura-dijo Sai-todos sabemos que Naruto no está bien, y gracias a Kyubi está vivo

-por eso se ha dejado atrapar por Madara a si Kyubi no le podría curar-dijo Sakura con tristeza

-Naruto no es el mismo chico de antes-dijo Hinata viendo como la persona que tenía el rostro tapado se arrodilló al suelo y le acarició la cara para luego acercarse a su oído para luego levantarse del suelo

-chicos nos lo llevamos-dijo el encapuchado, Sakura al sentir esa voz abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-no puede ser-dijo Sakura-Sasuke-el encapuchado la miró y se quitó la capucha

-si, Sakura soy yo

-no puede ser-susurró Sakura-Naruto nos dijo que estabas muerto

-eso es una larga historia-dijo Suegetsu-cuando despierte el rubio os contaremos

-Naruto se pondrá tan feliz-dijo Sakura

-y dejara de estar triste-dijo Hinata

ººººººººººº

Pasó dos días, Naruto estaba en la cama inconsciente, las otras personas estaban en otra habitación esperando que el rubio despertara, Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando se fijó en el lugar que estaba se puso la mano en la cabeza y se puso de lado de forma fetal

-por que estoy aquí-susurró Naruto con tristeza

-**eres un desagradecido, sabes lo que hiciste?**

-nadie me comprende, ni siguieras tú, Kurama

-**los problemas no se solucionan a si, se tienen que afrontar**

**-**quien habrá sido-dijo Naruto mirando al techo

-**debes de quitarte ese pensamiento, recuerda que no eres el único que moriría, no te atrevas a volver hacer algo a si**

-No-gritó Naruto

Las personas que estaban en otra habitación hablaban entre ellos pero cuando escucharon el grito pararon de hablar y Sasuke se levantó para ir a ver lo que le pasaba al rubio

-no vallas, Sasuke-dijo Sakura con tristeza-Naruto suele hacer esto mucho

-pero-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto está a si desde hace casi cuatro años-dijo Sai

-y la verdad es que no sabíamos que hacer-dijo Hinata con tristeza para luego sonreír-pero ahora estás tú y volverá a ser el mismo

-es culpa mía-susurró Sasuke

-No me harás cambiar de opinión-volvieron a oír a Naruto gritando y después escucharon un ruido, todos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación con rapidez, cuando entraron el rubio no estaba

-tenemos que ir a buscarlo-dijo Hinata

-puede volver-dijo Karin

-lo dudo-dijo Sai

-cada uno que busque en cualquier lugar-dijo Sasuke y todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones

Sasuke corría por fuera de la aldea con rapidez no sabía por donde buscar pero algo le decía que iba por buen camino, paró de inmediato al ver a los lejos un bulto que estaba sentado en el suelo debajo de un árbol, Sasuke se acercó con cautela y paró de golpe al escucharle hablar y le extrañó

-por que no lo entiendes y nadie me comprende-dijo Naruto con desesperación el azabache lo miraba sin entender-por una vez en la vida quiero hacer algo por mi no por los demás-Sasuke comprendió que seguramente estaba hablando con el Kyubi-me estas diciendo que se te fuera comentado lo que quería hacer tu me fueras dado otra solución para matar a Madara? No me hagas reír … dime donde está Madara-Naruto se levantó y sonrió-está Madara con un tipo que tiene una marca de maldición y en esta misma aldea … gracias Kurama y no haré ninguna tontería-y sin mas Naruto se fue hacia la aldea, Sasuke se quedó en el lugar intentando comprender lo último que dijo el rubio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró a la aldea y se dirigió al lugar que le dijo Kyubi, cuando llegó vio al enmascarado y un tipo grande y pelirrojo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención al rubio es que Madara tenía en brazos a un niño de cabello azabache llorando de unos tres años aproximadamente

-que es lo que pretendes con ese niño Madara-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-que sorpresa Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Madara-últimamente nos vemos demasiado

-ahora trabajas de niñero-dijo Naruto

-si supieras-dijo Madara

-pues explícame

-aún sigues con darme el Kyubi-dijo Madara

-si-dijo Naruto

-este niño es especial y hará con su gran poder destruir todo el mundo ninja-dijo con malicia Madara

-no se si te has dado cuenta pero es un niño

-pero esto pasará cuando crezca-dijo Madara- y yo le enseñaré todo

-pues bien por ti-dijo Naruto-no me importa lo que pretendes hacer

-esta actitud me gusta-dijo Madara-pero te tengo que dejar ya que tenemos visita-el enmascarado desapareció, y en ese momento llegaron, Karin, Sakura, Suegetsu, Hinata y Sai, Karin se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba inconsciente y lo revisó al ver que no tenía nada grave se levantó, y es cuando el pelirrojo empezó a despertarse y se levantó

-Juugo, estás bien?-dijo Karin

-si-dijo Juggo y miró por todos los lados

-y el niño-dijo Karin

-si es el niño que tenía Madara se lo ha llevado-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo Suegetsu-maldito, al final lo ha encontrado

-a Sasuke esto no le va agradar-dijo Karin y el rubio la miró con seriedad

-por que dices eso-dijo Hinata

-por que ese niño es hijo de Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso la mano en la cabeza, los de Konoha solo se sorprendieron por lo dicho

-como le vamos a decir a Sasuke que Madara se ha llevado a Itachi-dijo preocupada Karin

-que es lo que has dicho-todos miraron al Uchiha, Naruto al verlo empezó a temblar

-Sasuke, lo vamos ha encontrar-dijo Juugo

-tengo que encontrar a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta para irse

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto, el mencionado dejó de caminar

-no es el momento de explicar nada, debo de encontrar a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-tu hijo-susurró Naruto y empezó a cerrar los puños de la ira-como has podido hacerme esto-gritó con ira el rubio

-Naruto-susurró Sakura

-me hiciste creer que estabas muerto-dijo Naruto-para que no-negó con la cabeza-pero como tu gran sueño era hacer renacer tu clan te fuiste a saber con quien para que te de un hijo, eres un maldito que disfruta que las personas que te quieren hacerlas sufrir

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con enfado-no pude no podía decirte que estaba vivo

-no te creo-dijo Naruto-pero el idiota fui yo por sentir lo que siento por ti, pero ya no mas, ve a buscar a tu hijo eso si Madara no se sale con la suya y si lo hace es por que te lo mereces, por creerte el centro de mundo

-Naruto no sabes lo que estás diciendo-dijo Sasuke-si supieras

-no quiero saber nada de ese niño ni de ti-dijo Naruto-pero sobre todo de ti por que te odio, eres despreciable y no quiero saber nada mas de ti y ojala te fueras muerto-y Naruto sin mas saltó al tejado de una de las casas y se fue

-Naruto está cometiendo un error-dijo Juugo

-tiene derecho a enfadarse-dijo Sakura y Sasuke le dio la espalda a todos mirando al suelo, cerrando los puños con fuerza y los ojos se le humedecieron

-si tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse con Sasuke pero con el niño no-dijo Suegetsu

-si el rubio supiera-dijo Karin

-saber, que-dijo Hinata, el equipo Taka se miraron entre ellos

-ese niño es hijo de Naruto-dijo Juugo

-que-dijeron a la vez Hinata, Sai y Sakura

-Sasuke es doncel-dijo Karin, los tres de Konoha miraron al suelo y luego al Uchiha

-Naruto tiene derecho a saber-dijo Sakura

-él, no lo va a saber-dijo Sasuke-por que ya se lo que piensa de mi hijo

-por que-dijo Hinata

-por que Naruto no lo quiere y no voy a consentir que le haga daño-dijo Sasuke

-si Naruto supiera su reacción sería diferente-dijo Hinata

-no me quiero arriesgar-dijo Sasuke-y no es momento de hablar de esto debo de encontrar a mi hijo y luego mataré a Madara

Continuará …

Que os aparecido? Espero que bien … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Corría lo mas rápido que podía no podía creer lo que sus ojos azules había visto, quería alejarse de ese lugar, ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados, como la decepción y la ira, se sentía engañado, paró de repente y pasarse la mano por sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas, ya no quería llorar mas por esa persona, ahora no quería acabar con su vida, quería encontrar a Madara para matarlo y luego se enfrentaría a Sasuke y si hacía falta lo mataría por hacerle lo que le había hecho

-Kurama quiero encontrar a Madara, dime donde está y cuando lo encuentre lo mataré

-**ya era hora que dijeras una cosa coherente-**dijo Kyubi**-y que vas hacer con ese niño**

**-**yo nada-dijo Naruto serio-eso es problema de su padre no mío

-**Naruto-**dijo Kyubi serio-**ese niño para lo pequeño que es tiene un gran poder a parte es como si me fuera familiar**

**-**Madara dijo que ese niño es especial-dijo Naruto-y sobre lo otro olvídalo, no es nada tuyo

-**entonces en marcha, que este será el fin de Madara Uchiha-**Naruto sonrió con malicia y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

El equipo Taka y los de Konoha estaban descansando ya que era de noche y estuvieron sin parar todo el día

-estoy preocupada por Naruto-dijo Sakura

-siento mucho no poder encontrarlo-dijo apenada Hinata

-Naruto idiota cuando quiere sabe muy bien esconderse-dijo Sai

-nos podéis explicar que es lo que pasó-dijo Sakura-creo que Naruto no aparecerá, ya que está realmente enfadado

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Juugo con seriedad, Sasuke solo miró a todos ellos ya que estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera y él mas alejado

-hace mas o menos cuatro años-dijo Suegetsu-Sasuke decidió enfrentarse al rubio y a si lo hizo, nosotros tres decidimos quedarnos alejados, pero al ver que la pelea tardaba decidimos ir al lugar

-a parte que no sentía sus chakras si no lo sentí relajados y eso es raro, ya que tenían que estar peleando a muerte-dijo Karin

-llegamos al lugar y vimos al rubio y a Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu-estaban hablando y de repente apareció Madara

-esto nos dio mala espina y entonces íbamos a intervenir-dijo Karin

-pero no lo hicimos por que Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a discutir como críos-dijo Juugo, Sakura e Hinata sonrieron

-siempre fue a si con ellos-dijo Sakura

-de mientras ellos discutían Madara preparó un ataque y se lo lanzó al rubio-dijo Suegetsu

-pero Sasuke lo protegió quedando bastante mal herido, a mi me costaba encontrar una pizca de chakra-dijo Karin

-el rubio solo se quedó estático y Madara aprovechó para coger a Sasuke y llevárselo y es cuando vosotros llegasteis y nosotros nos fuimos

-sabíamos que Sasuke estaba vivo por que a Madara le interesaba-dijo Juugo-sabíamos donde tenía las guaridas y con calma fuimos a cada una de ellas asta que encontremos la guarida donde estaba Sasuke

-afortunadamente no estaba Madara y a si nos pudimos llevar a Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu

-yo hice unos sellos en nosotros para que nadie nos pueda localizar por el chakra-dijo Karin-que por cierto ya puedo deshacerlo

-y a si pasó el tiempo, asta ahora-dijo Suegetsu

-Sasuke tuvo a Itachi y le ayudemos entre todos-dijo Karin-si no le avisemos al rubio es por la sencilla razón que Madara va atrás de el niño por su poder, sabemos que el rubio lo a tenido que pasar mal y eso lo sabe Sasuke pero era por el bien del niño

-entiendo-dijo Sakura

-solo le tendríais de decir a Naruto-dijo Hinata-el comprenderá, no es una persona que guarde rencor por nadie y eso lo sabe perfectamente Sasuke-todos le miraron

-creo que deberíamos dormir para empezar temprano-dijo Sasuke levantándose y se alejó de todos

-que le pasa-dijo Sai

-siempre lo ha hecho-dijo Karin-aunque aparente que no tiene sentimientos, sabemos que echa de menos al rubio y le duele que lo haya pasado mal y mas que sea por su culpa, además Madara se ha llevado a su hijo y seguramente Sasuke piensa que Naruto le da igual lo que le pase al niño

-por eso debería saber Naruto que es padre-dijo Hinata

-Sasuke se lo dirá cuando tenga una oportunidad-dijo Juugo

-mejor que durmamos, que mañana será duro-dijo Suegetsu

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la guarida de Madara gracias a Kyubi, le extrañó que no estuviera custodiada por nadie pero eso era un punto a favor de él, entró y caminó por el lugar sin hacer ninguna especie de ruido, el lugar era oscuro y le costaba a Naruto ver, sabía que había muchas puertas y se paró en una en la mas grande ya que escuchó las voces de Madara y Zetsu y puso la oreja para escuchar de lo que hablaban esos dos

-no crees que sería mejor irnos a otro lugar, Madara-dijo Zetsu-ya que Sasuke como su equipo conoce cada guarida

-lo había pensado, Zetsu, por eso no iremos dentro de una hora-dijo Madara-y Sasuke no podrá recuperar a su querido hijo

-como puede ser que un niño tan pequeño tenga tanto poder-dijo Zetsu-asta mas que tú y que yo juntos

-es simple-dijo Madara-es el primogénito del contenedor del Kyubi-Naruto al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin creer lo que escuchaba-si supiera Naruto Uzumaki no me fuera dejado marchar tan fácilmente

-también cuenta que su estado de ánimos no es del todo bueno-dijo Zetsu-pero tendrías un problema con el contenedor del Kyubi si sabe que ese niño es suyo

-yo haré que odie a Sasuke-dijo Madara

-como que-dijo Zetsu, Naruto afiló mas su oído para escuchar mejor

-un plan-dijo Madara-recuerdas cuando por casualidad escuché a Sasuke que era doncel-Zetsu confirmó con la cabeza-pues le propuse que se revolcara con Naruto Uzumaki para que le deje embarazado ya que gracias al Kyubi ese niño que naciera sería muy poderos

-y Sasuke aceptó?-dijo Zetsu

-no-dijo Madara-yo creía que aceptaría pero él me salió que el no se acostaba con alguien que no estuviera enamorado y que la otra persona no estuviera enamorado de él, no crees que eso es patético

-si-dijo Zetsu

-pero como Naruto Uzumaki no sabe le puedo decir que Sasuke aceptó-dijo Madara-entonces él mismo acabará con Sasuke

-eso es una buena idea-dijo Zetsu-a si no tenemos que preocuparnos de Sasuke

-claro-dijo Madara

-lo que no entiendo es por que Sasuke no le dijo a Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Zetsu

-primero para no exponerlo ante mi, segundo para que nosotros no localizáramos al niño-dijo Madara- y también por cosas tontas de embarazados para que Naruto Uzumaki no lo viera en ese estado ya que sabes que las personas embarazadas engordan y no quería que le viera gordo

-estupideces-dijo Zetsu-no sabía que Sasuke era tan sentimental

-no lo es-dijo Madara-pero si se trata de Naruto Uzumaki si lo es-miró al niño que dormía-será mejor que nos vallamos para que el niño duerma, no tengo ganas de volver a escuchar sus lloriqueos-los dos desaparecieron, Naruto se apoyó en la puerta poniendo su mano en el corazón que le latía fuertemente

-mi hijo-susurró Naruto-maldito Madara me las pagarás-sin pensarlo el rubio entró sigilosamente miró si había alguien, al ver que no había nadie se acercó al niño y lo miró, con la mano temblorosa tocó los cabellos negros del niño y cuando la quitó suspiró para coger con cuidado al niño que no se había despertado y sonrió, salió de la habitación para salir de ese lugar, no tenía que dejar que Madara se diera cuenta, ya que estaba en desventaja en pelear, salió de la guarida para alejarse agarrando con fuerza al niño que comenzaba a moverse

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y los demás después de descansar comenzaron a ir con rapidez a la guarida de Madara, pero tuvieron un problema delante de ellos Zetsu apareció

-que sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa Zetsu-encontraros a todos-todos le miraron con seriedad-no os dejaré pasar, por que os mataré uno a uno

-eso lo veremos-dijo Sasuke desfondando su espada

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado … por fa comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El equipo Taka como los de Konoha se prepararon para la pelea

-donde está el contenedor del Kyubi-dijo Zetsu

-no te importa-dijo fríamente Sasuke, Zetsu sonrió-donde está mi hijo, si le habéis hecho algo os mataré lenta y dolorosamente

-sabes perfectamente que no le queremos hacer nada-dijo Zetsu-solo queremos su poder

-basta de charla-dijo enfadado Sasuke-voy a sacarte las palabras para que me digas donde está mi hijo-y sin mas el azabache empezó a tacar a Zetsu, este esquivaba a Sasuke con dificultad ya que los ataques de Sasuke eran rápidos y certeros, se separaron a una distancia pero Zetsu no se percató que Sakura con su gran fuerza le golpeó llevándolo a una gran distancia y rompiendo en el procesa unos árboles, Sasuke al ver esto sonrió a la pelirrosa

-que gran fuerza bruta-dijo con una sonrisa Suegetsu, Zetsu se levantó algo aturdido por el golpe y con sangre en los labios, Sasuke se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa a Zetsu

-como no vas a decir nada, despídete de este mundo-dijo Sasuke fríamente y sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa, levantó el brazo al cielo y el cielo se oscureció emitiendo rayos-muere-bajó el brazo y unos rayos dieron de lleno a Zetsu, todos miraron la escena y a Zetsu que este no hacía ningún movimiento

-este ya no se meterá en nuestro camino-dijo Karin

-está muerto, verdad?-dijo Suegetsu

-si-dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa

-pues sigamos-dijo Juugo con seriedad-debemos de recuperar al niño

-lo encontraremos-dijo Karin y todos ellos empezaron la marcha para encontrar a Madara

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto no paró de correr lo mas rápido que podía, el niño había despertado y le extrañó al rubio que el niño no llorara, solo lo miró y sonrió, ante este gesto del niño Naruto le sonrió sorprendido por los ojos azules del niño, el rubio corría debías dejar al niño en un sitio seguro y al sitio mas seguro era Konoha por eso se dirigía hacia allí, Naruto paró de repente sabiendo que de ese modo tardaría algunos días a la aldea y dejó al niño en el suelo y el niño no dejaba de mirarlo como si estuviera meterse en su mente para saber si era de confianza

-cuantos años tienes?-preguntó Naruto con cariño al niño-espero que sepas hablar-vio como el niño hizo un puchero de enfadado, el rubio sonrió ante este acto

-tres años-dijo el niño-y me llamo Itachi Uchiha

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo Naruto

-y mi papa-dijo Itachi, el rubio suspiró aún seguía enfadado con Sasuke por no decirle que estaba vivo

-no lo se-dijo de mala gana Naruto, el niño miro al suelo mordiendo su labio y cerrando sus puños

-quiero ir con él-susurró Itachi a punto de llorar

-estarás pronto con él-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y acarició los cabellos negros con cariño y el niño lo miró con los ojos humedecidos-pero ahora debes de ser fuerte, te llevaré a mi aldea allí te cuidaran y te protegerán … enviaré un mensaje a Sakura para que sepa que estás conmigo y te llevo a la aldea

-lo dices por el hombre malo?

-si-dijo Naruto

-mi papa, Juugo, Suegetsu y Karin, me han explicado que es un hombre muy malo que me quiere hacer cosas malas-dijo Itachi-por eso debo de ser fuerte para protegerlos a ellos y a un tal Naruto que tiene al Kyubi

-te han explicado lo de Kyubi-dijo Naruto con un tic en la ceja

-si-dijo Itachi Naruto se giró y empezó hacer gestos

-protegerme-susurró Naruto enfadado-que se cree ese Teme de Sasuke que soy débil y un niño de tres años me puede proteger-el niño lo miraba con una ceja alzada sin comprender

-dobe-dijo Itachi y Naruto lo miró

-se puede saber lo que te suele enseñar Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el niño no dijo nada y suspiró el rubio-iremos de la forma mas rápida a Konoha

-papa me habla de esa aldea-dijo Itachi y Naruto lo miró-otra cosa no se tu nombre

-soy Naruto Uzumaki la persona que tienes que proteger-dijo el rubio

-tu eres el contenedor del Kyubi?-dijo Itachi sorprendido-tenía ganas de conocerte-Karin dice que tu chakra es muy claro, que es muy bueno y que no es igual que el de mi papa

-si soy el contenedor del Kyubi, pero no me digas a si-dijo Naruto-bueno, agárrate a mi y en un parpadeo estaremos en Konoha con la vieja Tsunade-el niño se acercó a Naruto y se agarró a su pantalón con fuerza y cerró los ojos con fuerza también, Naruto lo miró y sonrió posando su mano en su cabeza para revolverle los cabellos negros, Naruto hizo unos sellos y los dos desaparecieron del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke como los demás llegaron a la guarida y allí no encontraron nada, esto enfadó a Sasuke, ahora tendría que ir de guarida en guarida para encontrar a su hijo, se pasó su mano por sus cabellos con desesperación

-Sasuke, sabías perfectamente que Madara no iba estar aquí para que vinieses a quitarle lo que él tanto ansiaba-dijo Juugo serio-pero lo vamos a encontrar

-Itachi solo tiene tres años-dijo Sasuke-por que tiene que pasar esto … estoy seguro que estoy maldecido para que las personas a las que amo estén separadas de mi-nadie sabía que decir asta que una rana apareció a los pies de Sakura

-Sakura fea, esa cosa te llama-dijo Sai, la chica de pelo rosa miró al suelo y vio una rana

-Naruto me ha dicho que te entregue esto-dijo la rana-ya que lo he hecho me voy-y sin mas la rana desapareció, la chica cogió el pergamino que le dio la rana y lo leyó y sonrió

-que pasa Sakura-dijo Hinata y todos la miraron

-como le gusta a Sakura fea que la miren-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente, la chica solo le golpeó con enfado

-lo que me dice Naruto que va a Konoha-dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo suspiró

-y por que-dijo Hinata

-por que tiene a Itachi y se lo lleva para la aldea por que allí estará mas protegido-dijo Sakura y todos sonrieron-en otras palabras ya estarán en la aldea

-Itachi está con Naruto-dijo Sasuke incrédulo

-si-dijo Sakura-por lo menos es lo que dice

-entonces a que esperamos, vallamos a Konoha-dijo Sai

-tardaremos bastante en llegar-dijo Hinata

-entonces vallamos de la forma mas rápida-dijo Sai sonriendo a su forma falsa

-Sasuke que piensas hacer-dijo Juugo con seriedad

-iré-dijo Sasuke-mi hijo está allí y pienso que en Konoha estará mas protegido, nosotros no lo podemos proteger como quisiéramos

-ya tenía ganas de conocer Konoha-dijo Suegetsu sonriendo-y si el rubio insistía tanto en llevarte Sasuke es por algo

-acercaros a mi-dijo Hinata una vez que todos se acercaron la chica de pelo largo negro hizo unos sellos y todos ellos desaparecieron

-con que el contenedor del Kyubi tiene al niño-dijo el enmascarado-mataré dos pájaros de un tiro

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la torre Hokage e Itachi estaba agarrado de sus pantalones detrás de él solo mostrando su cabeza y con seriedad miraba a la mujer rubia de grandes pechos

-vieja Tsunade, eso es lo que pasó-dijo Naruto

-entonces ese niño es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y Madara va tras él-dijo Tsunade con seriedad y Sizune que estaba también miraba al niño con una pequeña sonrisa

-si-dijo Naruto

-y va tras él, por que ese niño que tienes pegado a tu pierna es especial por que tiene un gran chakra-dijo Tsunade y el rubio afirmó con su cabeza-que tipo de chakra tiene y que tiene de especial

-eso es mas complicado de explicar-dijo Naruto poniendo se mano detrás de su cabeza para luego bajar el brazo-te lo explicaré en otro momento

-enviaste un mensaje a Sakura, eso quiere decir que vendrá con los demás-dijo Tsunade

-exacto-dijo Naruto-pero seguramente vendrá con ella Sasuke y sus compañeros de equipo … pero antes que digas algo mas, solo te voy a pedir que no juzgues a Sasuke y sus compañeros, creo que no es momento

-lo dejaré pasar por ahora-dijo Tsunade y Szune se dirigió al niño y se puso a su altura

-hola, soy Sizune, ella es Tsunade la Hokade de la aldea, me puedes decir tu nombre?-la mujer de pelo negro sonrió y el niño la miró examinándola

-soy Itachi Uchiha

-me suponía que tendría ese nombre-dijo Tsunade. El niño volvió a mirar a la mujer rubia con seriedad-se nota que es hijo del Uchiha, es igual de serio, solo espero que no sea en un futuro un traidor-dijo como si nada y Sizune se levantó para mirar a la rubia con seriedad y el rubio con enfado

-tu eres una vieja cascarrabias-dijo Itachi con seriedad para luego hacer una sonrisa maliciosa, la rubia se levantó con enfado dando con las palmas de la mano en la mesa con fuerza

-niño mal educado, te voy a enseñar quien soy yo-dijo con ira Tsunade y el niño abrazó la pierna del rubio

-vieja, no le trates a si, lo asustas-dijo Naruto

-no vuelvas a decirme a si, Naruto-dijo Tsunade-y esa es mi intención, quiero asustarlo y si hace falta le enseñaré a respetar a los adultos

-si quieres para tranquilizarte puedo traerte algo de Sake-dijo Sizune con una sonrisa y Tsunade se sentó en su asiento

-quiero irme con mi papa, esta vieja borracha no me gusta-dijo Itachi, Sizune sonrió abiertamente, Tsunade tuvo un tic en su ceja y Naruto se puso a su altura

-Itachi, no te preocupes, la vieja Tsunade tiene muy mal genio por su edad-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla del niño, en cambio Tsunade hizo que una vena le saliera-pero es una buena persona-Tsunade sonrió y suspiró, Naruto se puso de pie y el niño se calmó pero no dejó de agarrar la pierna del rubio

-me gusta estar contigo, Naruto-susurró Itachi y Naruto sonrió y revolvió los cabellos azabache, en ese momento escucharon un Puff y todos miraron, allí se encontraban Hinata, Sai, Karin, Juugo, Sakura, Suegetsu y Sasuke

-hemos aparecido en la oficina de la Hokage-dijo Sakura, Sasuke miró el lugar con seriedad asta que su vista se puso en Itachi que este le sonrió y Sasuke le hizo lo mismo

-que sorpresa-dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento y se apoyó en el sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke-tengo ante mi presencia al mismo Uchiha-este le miró con seriedad-pero lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez gracias a Naruto, si no te juzgaba ahora mismo junto con tus compañeros y vuestro destino sería la muerte por traición

-en ningún momento le pedí que interfiriera por mi-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-no te arrepientes de tus actos-dijo Tsunade, Sasuke la miró con seriedad y frialdad unos segundos asta que sonrió con arrogancia

-no-dijo Sasuke y este enfadó a todos los de Konoha y Naruto lo miró

-eres un maldito bastardo-dijo Naruto enfadado

-cuida tu vocabulario delante de mi hijo-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio

-delante de tu hijo-dijo Naruto-pero si tu le enseñas cosas peores a un niño de tres años-Sasuke no entendió ese comentario, el niño miró a los dos y no le gustó que se pusieran a discutir y cerró los puños con fuerza

-yo a mi hijo le enseño lo que yo quiero por eso es mi hijo solo mío-dijo con enfado Sasuke y todos lo miraban

-eres un Teme en toda regla-dijo Naruto-solo piensas en ti, por eso te pasa lo que te pasa y siempre estarás solo, toda tu miserable vida estarás solo- Sasuke ante esto empezó a respirar con dificultad

-y tú que-dijo Sasuke

-chicos, parad-dijo Hinata preocupada por los dos chicos

-tú también estarás solo-dijo Sasuke y sonrió de medio lado-quien te puede querer a ti-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-eres un perdedor a parte que tienes a un monstruo en tu interior, quien quisiera estar contigo-Naruto bajó su mirada al suelo para mirar a Sasuke seguidamente con los ojos rojos, todos al ver esto se asustaron, el rubio de lo enfadado que estaba con una sola mano concentró chakra formando una bola de color negra, se la iba a lanzar, Sasuke que sabía que le iba atacar preparó un chidori, nadie sabía que hacer estaban estáticos en su lugar sin saber que hacer, el rubio y el azabache se estaban acercando cuando Itachi se puso en medio con una rapidez asombrosa

-no os peleéis-dijo Itachi con los ojos rojos y con el Shiringan definitivo y chakra rojo por todo su cuerpo, los dos pararon sorprendidos-basta-gritó el niño expulsando chakra rojo haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke salieran disparados cada uno en diferente dirección y rompiendo la pared, lo que estaban en ese lugar se tuvieron que proteger pero todo quedó destruido, Itachi se arrodilló y empezó a llorar, Tsunade que era la que estaba mas cerca se acercó al niño y lo abrazó-no quiero que se peleen, ellos no-susurraba el niño en llanto

-no lo volverán hacer en mi presencia, te lo prometo-y el niño siguió llorando, Tsunade miró el lugar que todo estaba destruido-no puede ser que tengas un chakra tan poderoso con solo tres años-la rubia suspiró-y que tengas el chakra del Kyubi … eso quiere decir que eres hijo de Naruto-la mujer sonrió-aunque no lo sabes algo dentro de ti a despertado cuando discutían y no querías ver discutir a tus padres

-Naruto es mi papa-dijo Itachi en el pecho de la mujer rubia

-si-dijo Tsunade

Continuará …

Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto, Sasuke, Sizune, Karin, Sakura, Sai, Juugo, Suegetsu e Hinata estaban en la entrada de la Torre Hokage que estaba destruida, después de recuperarse del ataque de Itachi pero los que mas recibieron el impacte fueron Naruto y Sasuke, que el rubio tenía sangre por el labio y la nariz a parte que se tocaba el estómago, Sasuke por otra parte también se tocaba el estómago con sangre en el labio y en la ceja, en ese lugar también se encontraba otros aldeanos que miraban lo que era la Torre Hokage sin comprender que era lo que había pasado, Sasuke sin dejar de tocarse el estómago empezó a mirar por todos los lados con nerviosismo

-donde está Itachi-dijo Sasuke con preocupación

-no se-susurró Hinata-y la señora Tsunade-también empezando a mirar el lugar preocupada, los demás no dijeron nada solo miraban el lugar sorprendidos por lo que había hecho Itachi con su poder, Naruto solo miraba el lugar con seriedad para luego mirar a Sasuke con enfado

-a si es como estás criando a tu hijo-dijo Naruto enfadado y recalcando la palabra tu-sabiendo que tiene este poder lo que tendrías que hacer es enseñarle a controlarlo-Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza para luego mirar a Naruto con enfado, los demás miraron con seriedad al rubio

-no te importa lo que haga con mi hijo-dijo Sasuke recalcando la palabra mi-es mi problema lo que haga con mi hijo-otra vez recalcó la palabra mi-por que no es nada tuyo-Naruto ante esto dio unos pasos hacia Sasuke para acercarse a él, pero Sakura se puso en medio de los dos

-vasta, Naruto-dijo Sakura con seriedad-no sabes lo que estas diciendo

-se perfectamente lo que digo, Sakura y esto es un problema de este bastardo y yo-dijo con enfado Naruto

-Naruto, por favor-dijo Hinata con tristeza-lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerse daño

-no puedo creer que estéis con él-dijo Naruto-de Sakura me lo fuera esperado ya que siempre ha estado enamorada de él-el rubio hizo comillas a la palabra enamorada-pero tu Hinata me decepcionas

-Naruto-dijo Sakura enfadada-te arrepentirás si dices alguna cosa mas

-no quiero enfadarme contigo Sakura-dijo Naruto-pero si crees que poniéndote de parte de él vas a conseguir que se enamoré de ti, es una causa perdida, ya que Sasuke Uchiha es un ser sin sentimientos que solo piensa en él y solo te querría para su propia diversión-entre cerró los ojos el rubio-ya que se de buena mano que ese niño es mi hijo-Sasuke no se sorprendió ante lo dicho como los demás-su gran sueño a parte de su venganza era renacer su clan y quien mejor que yo, no Sasuke-este no dijo nada

-que quieres decir, Naruto-dijo Sai serio

-Madara hizo un trato con Sasuke cuando este se enteró que Sasuke era doncel-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-le propuso que se acostara conmigo para que yo le embarace y a sin los dos saldrían ganando, uno tendría su descendencia y el otro tendría a un ser poderoso, pero Sasuke están ambicioso que prefirió traicionar a Madara y él quedarse con todo-Sasuke al escuchar esto abrió los ojos y negaba con la cabeza-ya tienes lo que siempre has querido, ahora déjame en paz por que alguien como yo no merece a alguien tan-miró el rubio a Sasuke de arriba abajo con desprecio-como tú … ah no me acordaba, un monstruo como yo no puede tener a alguien al lado, valla que le traicione aunque ese alguien sea un maldito traidor

-Naruto-susurró Hinata con tristeza viendo como el rubio se alejaba del lugar, Sakura se giró y miró a Sasuke para que este al menos negara lo que había dicho Naruto pero le sorprendió a la chica de pelo rosa que Sasuke miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas por el sitio que se había ido el rubio

-ese rubio es idiota-dijo Suegetsu serio

-Sasuke nunca aceptó nada de Madara-dijo Juugo seriamente

-puede que Madara le haya mentido-dijo Karin

-pues doblemente idiota por creer a una persona como Madara-dijo Suegetsu y es cuando escucharon un llanto detrás de ellos y todos miraron, Sasuke se quitó las lágrimas y vio a Tsunade que tenía a Itachi en brazos y este lloraba, Sasuke sin pensarlo se acercó a la rubia y cogió al niño e intentó calmarlo

-cariño, papa está aquí, no llores-dijo Sasuke dulcemente y tocando suavemente el cabello del niño que este seguía llorando

-Uchiha-dijo Tsunade-tu hijo sabe que Naruto es su padre-Sasuke no la miró pero la escuchaba y hacía movimientos para que el niño se calmara-solo te voy a pedir una cosa al igual que a Naruto, no quiero mas peleas entre vosotros de la misma forma que la teníais antes y menos delante de el niño-Sasuke no dijo nada-entendido

-no te preocupes de parte mía no habrá peleas con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-tu hijo no sabía que Naruto es su padre-dijo Tsunade-pero inconscientemente lo sabía y por eso se enfadó y sacó ese chakra, y como puedo ver nadie está herido solo tú y seguramente Naruto también, solo quería haceros daño a vosotros, pero lo mejor será que desde ya el niño comience a controlar ese chakra y la mejor persona para hacerlo es Naruto-Sasuke la miró con enfado-no me mires a si, lo sabes que él es el único que le puede enseñar a controlar su chakra ya que es el mismo, el del Kyubi

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke

-se lo diré yo-dijo Tsunade-pero os a consejo a los dos que habléis como personas civilizadas y arregléis vuestros problemas, es por el bien de Itachi ya que es vuestro hijo y Naruto sabe perfectamente que es el padre-Sasuke solo afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar con el niño en brazos que este seguía llorando-donde vas

-a dar una vuelta para que Itachi se calme-dijo Sasuke y paró-y quiero estar solo con mi hijo y poder pensar tranquilo

-aquí tu hijo está protegido-dijo Tsunade

-gracias-dijo Sasuke y ahora se fue caminando

-se nota que Sasuke quiere mucho a su hijo-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-si-dijo Juugo

-pero desgraciadamente quiere mas al rubio-dijo Suegetsu-espero que se de cuenta por lo que ha dicho el rubio que ellos solo se hacen daño y no pueden estar juntos

-Naruto también lo ha pasado mal-dijo Sakura

-Naruto idiota haría cualquier cosa por el Uchiha bastardo aunque ahora esté enfadado con él-dijo Sai

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo serio

-**no entiendo por que le has dicho eso al Uchiha sabiendo que no es verdad**

-si lo he hecho es para sienta dolor, Kurama-dijo Naruto

-**también lo ha tenido que pasar mal**

**-**desde cuando lo defiendes, nunca te ha gustado los Uchiha

-**no te diste cuenta la expresión que tenía?**

**-**no me interesa nada de él-dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama

-**recuerda que tenéis algo en común**-dijo Kyubi-**tenéis un hijo**

-eso es lo que siempre quiso Sasuke

-**lo que estás intentando decir es que no quieres saber nada del niño … ese niño es parte mía y gracias a mi tiene ese poder y si no le ayudas tú a controlar el poder tendréis problemas, no ****solo esta aldea si no las demás aldeas**

**-**lo se-dijo Naruto pensativo-y se que es mi hijo y le ayudaré a controlar ese chakra-el rubio sonrió con orgullo-viste el poder que tiene y solo tiene tres años

**-el chakra le controló pero sabía perfectamente a quien a atacar, a ti y al Uchiha**

-el niño debe de saber que yo soy su padre o no le gustó que atacara a Sasuke

**-creo que es lo primero, que inconscientemente no le gustó ver a sus padres en ese estado y quiso impedir que os hicierais daño **

-no quiero seguir hablando de esto-dijo Naruto levantándose-lo primero que voy hacer es calzar mi vida

**-que es lo que vas hacer?**

**-**quiero conocer a la chica de mis sueños-dijo Naruto-casarme con ella y tener hijos muchos hijos, soy joven, tengo derecho a tener mi propia familia

-**ese mocoso es tu familia tu hijo**

-si, pero no es lo mismo

-**como que no es lo mismo**

-Itachi tiene a Sasuke y ha estado con él siempre, si por lo menos fuera he estado en el momento que nació-dijo Naruto tristemente-pero Sasuke no me lo permitió, prefirió que yo crea que estaba muerto y a si lo tendría todo para él-se puso serio Naruto-pues que se lo quede yo le enseñaré a controlar tu chakra pero ya está

-**deberías de hablar seriamente con el Uchiha y a si aclarar las cosas entre vosotros**

-desde cuando das consejos para que me lleve bien con la gente

-**no seas idiota**-gruñó el Kyubi-**si te digo esto es para no escuchar tus pensamientos que tienes sobre el Uchiha **

-me voy-dijo Naruto-voy a empezar mi nueva vida-y el rubio salió de su apartamento

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke en su caminata había tranquilizado a Itachi y caminaba de la mano de Sasuke, el niño se notaba que estaba enfadado y miraba al suelo y esto Sasuke lo notaba

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke-no estés enfadado, sabes que no me gusta verte a si-el niño no dijo nada y solo miró al frente con la misma actitud, Sasuke suspiró por la actitud del niño-si vas a seguir a si te castigaré-el niño no volvió a decir nada pero hizo morros con su boca-no vas a decir nada, pues estás castigado-Itachi de mala gana se soltó de la mano, pero seguía sin decir nada y empezó a caminar mas rápido-ven aquí y dame la mano, no querrás verme enfadado-Itachi paró y miró a su padre con los ojos entre cerrados y mirando a Sasuke con enfado y sus ojos azules parpadeaban al rojo intenso, Sasuke lo miró con seriedad-deja de mirarme a si-Sasuke suspiró-por que estás enfadado

-por que me has prohibido conocer a mi padre-dijo Itachi serio pero sus ojos ya no parpadeaban, se quedaban en su color azul y con tristeza

-yo no te he prohibido nada-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Itachi y se agachó a su altura

-y por que no estuvo con nosotros-dijo Itachi-es que no nos quiere

-a ti si te quiere-dijo Sasuke

-a ti no y por eso os peleasteis y os dijiste cosas feas-dijo Itachi, Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza-lo siento, yo no quiero ser malo-Sasuke lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazó

-sabes que te quiero y eres lo mas importante-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente y sin romper el abrazo, el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-yo también te quiero mucho-dijo Itachi y Sasuke se levantó con el niño sin dejar de mirar al frente y sus ojos tenían dolor por lo que estaba viendo y se mordió el labio inferior, lo que veía era a Naruto que estaba con una chica de pelo negro que esta le daba la espalda, Naruto y la chica estaban muy cerca y parecía que se llevaban muy bien y Naruto se acercaba constantemente al oído de la chica para hablar con ella, Sasuke al ver esta escena cerró los ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos y marcharse del lugar con paso lento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y en un local estaba Suegetsu, Karin y Sasuke que este último había accedido ir a ese lugar obligado por los otros dos, la música del lugar sonaba fuerte y a Sasuke se le notaba incomodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado, Sasuke estaba en uno de los lugares sentado mas alejados y solo ya que Karin y Suegetsu se habían ido a la pista a bailar y divertirse, Sasuke estaba agobiado por estar en ese lugar y se iba a ir a su casa y a si estar solo ya que Juugo se había quedado con Itachi en un apartamento que les había dado Tsunade a su equipo, el azabache vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia sin controlarlo su vista se posó sobre el rubio que lo reconoció ya que era Naruto e hizo una sonrisa pero la sonrisa se fue cuando vio que el rubio estaba acompañado por una chica de pelo negro y supuso que era la misma chica con la que estaba horas atrás, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza al ver como el rubio y la chica se besaban en los labios y cuando se separaron se fueron a otro lugar sin dejar de besarse, Sasuke cuando no lo podía ver se puso las manos en la cara sabiendo lo que iban hacer, quería irse del lugar pero algo dentro de él le decía que se quedara por que debía de hablar con el rubio y es cuando comprendió que era masoca por quedarse en ese lugar

Había pasado dos horas y Suegetsu y Karin decidieron irse, Sasuke les dijo que se quedaría un rato mas, los otros dos no entendieron pero decidieron irse y dejar solo al azabache, desde que se quedó solo había pasado media hora y con un suspiro decidió irse, el azabache estaba pensativo ya que desde que había visto a Naruto con esa chica irse para estar a solas no lo había visto mas, esto lo entristecía y es cuando se dio cuenta que salió del lugar y se había alejado unos metros del lugar

-Sasuke que haces por aquí?-el azabache se giró y vio a Naruto solo-esta zona no es lugar para un chico como tú-Sasuke le miró a los ojos y notó que el rubio estaba bebido-deberías de estar en casa como chico fino que eres

-te gusta-susurró Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules, Naruto sonrió

-tu que crees-dijo Naruto, el azabache miró al suelo

-te gustó-volvió a susurrar Sasuke y no recibió respuesta-mas que cuando estuviste conmigo

-si-dijo Naruto-un monstruo como yo no puede estar con alguien como tú ni con nadie

-yo no quería decirte lo que te dije-dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar a los ojos azules

-ni yo-dijo Naruto como pudo por la borrachera-pero me he dado cuenta y tu sabrás desde hace tiempo que tú no me aprecias ni me quieres nada, ni siquiera cuando ibas a tener a nuestro hijo tuviste remordimientos de decirme y estar en ese momento … y que sepas que nunca te perdonaré por eso y por hacerme creer que estabas muerto

-yo … lo siento-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-y que sepas y te lo digo en serio-dijo Naruto tambaleándose señalándolo con el dedo-que tú fuiste solo un polvo para mi y estoy seguro que yo también lo fui para ti por que tu no tienes sentimientos por nadie ni los tuviste ni los tendrás … ahora si no te importa me largo no quiero verte por que lo único que me produces es ira-Naruto se alejó del azabache tambaleándose, Sasuke miraba al frente con la mirada perdida y llorando

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo mas, que os aparecido? Comentar para ser yo un poquito mas feliz


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_Habla-_Naruto mentalmente

**Habla-**Kyubi

Sasuke estaba en su cama solo llorando se sentía tan vulnerable, no podía dormir y se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, recordó cuando estuvo con Naruto quería arrepentirse por haber estado con él pero no podía ni quería ya que fue lo mejor que le había pasado y le dio la oportunidad de ser padre

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Era bien pronto por la mañana Naruto estaba en su cama boca abajo lamentándose

-me duele la cabeza-susurró Naruto

-**si no fueras tomado lo que has tomado no te sentirías a si**-dijo Kyubi con malicia-**también no fueras estado con esa chica y sobre todo no le fueras dicho lo que le dijiste al Uchiha**

**-**lo se-dijo Naruto-me arrepiento tanto

-**sabes que le hiciste llorar**

-yo no quise hacerle llorar-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose-voy a pedirle disculpas

-**sabes que hora es? Estará durmiendo como un bebe**

**-**me da igual-dijo Naruto saliendo de su apartamento-le despertaré y hablaremos como personas civilizadas

-**como quieras**-dijo Kyubi-**pero haber si lo cumples**

**-**no fastidies, Kurama-dijo Naruto llegando a la casa de Sasuke y trepó por el árbol y por la ventana entró-ahora no molestes

-**dormiré un poco**

**-**mejor-dijo Naruto sin dejar de ver a Sasuke que estaba durmiendo placidamente, el rubio se acercó y se puso de cuclillas y le miró a la cara y vio el rastro de lágrimas en la cara, Naruto pasó un dedo por la cara con suavidad

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke entre sueños, el rubio al escuchar su nombre en los labios del azabache sonrió y acarició un mechón negro y se acercó a los labios del azabache

-te amo-susurró Naruto y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache

-también te amo-susurró Sasuke aún dormido, el rubio al escucharlo lo miró incrédulo para ver si hay algún indicio de que si estaba despierto y después sonrió y se acercó a sus labios y los besó con suavidad y lentitud, cuando notó que le correspondió al instante Naruto sonrió internamente, cuando se le acabó el aire se separó

-sabía que estabas despierto-susurró Naruto muy cerca de los labios de Sasuke-por eso te he dicho que te amo

-mentiroso-susurró Sasuke-pero me da igual-puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo besó en los labios, Naruto de mientras se besaban se subió a la cama poniéndose en cima del azabache, antes de separarse Naruto mordió el labio inferior, quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de sus bocas con la respiración agitada-perdóname, Naruto, yo no quise hacerte daño

-el que me tiene que perdonar eres tú-dijo Naruto-para mi no eres un polvo y si lo fueras serías mi único polvo

-y el de anoche con esa chica-dijo Sasuke serio

-no llegué hacer nada, estuvimos solo hablando-dijo Naruto-estabas celoso-sonrió el rubio

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se acercó al cuello de Sasuke para besarlo

-déjame creer que estabas celoso-dijo Naruto y Sasuke reprimió un gemido que le causaba el contacto con Naruto

-estaba muerto de celos-dijo Sasuke-no quiero verte al lado de ninguna chica o chico, solo quiero que estés conmigo

-yo tampoco quiero verte cerca de nadie, solo cerca de mí-dijo Naruto y volvieron a besarse con lentitud los labios

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó unas horas y Naruto abrió los ojos , lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke que dormía placidamente en su pecho, Naruto con cuidado se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al azabache, se duchó rápidamente se vistió y miró a Sasuke que seguía durmiendo y el rubio hizo una sonrisa

-**Naruto**-dijo Kyubi

-_no crees que se ve durmiendo Sasuke indefenso y hermoso_-dijo mentalmente Naruto-_estoy feliz, creo por una vez en mi vida me siento completo y que todo va estar bien entre nosotros_

_-_**Naruto**-volvió a decir Kyubi enfadado-**no quiero saber eso, quiero a visarte de algo**

_-de que se trata_-dijo Naruto confundido

-**se trata de Madara, siento su chakra**

**-**_que_

-**lo que te estoy diciendo es que dejes de babear por el Uchiha y vallas donde están el loco, el tiburón y la bruja con gafas **

**-**_quieres que valla a donde están Juugo, Suegetsu y Karin_-dijo Naruto-_por que, está pasando algo?_

_-_**si te lo digo es por algo**-dijo Kyubi-**Madara está con ellos y el niño está en peligro-**Naruto no dijo nada mas, salió por la ventana lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió al apartamento donde vivían Juugo, Karin y Suegetsu, cuando llegó se sorprendió ya que estos tres estaban tirados al suelo inconscientes y con señales que habían luchado, Naruto miró con seriedad el lugar y cerró los puños con fuerza-**se lo ha llevado**

**-**_lo se, Kurama_-dijo Naruto enfadado-_maldito Madara voy a matarlo … voy a visar a la vieja Tsunade-_el rubio salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde estaba Tsunade

_-_**ahora será difícil encontrar a Madara Uchiha**

_-no lo notas por ningún lado?_

_-_**No … pero lo encontraré y cuando lo encuentre ya se lo que haremos**

-_tienes un plan?_

_-_**no me hace ninguna gracia de hacer eso pero es lo mejor**-dijo Kyubi seriamente-**o si no ese niño si está al lado de la oscuridad todos desapareceremos, no sabes el poder que tiene asta el mismo Madara Uchiha está en peligro y ni siquiera lo sabe**

**-**_me explicas de que se trata_-dijo Naruto

-**se que es la única solución … y se trata ….**

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke despertó y tocó con su mano la cama, al notar que no había nadie mas que él se decepcionó, se levantó de la cama e hizo un gruñido de dolor ya que le dolía la parte baja de la espalda

-espero que estés haciendo algo para comer, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cuando acabó de ducharse se vistió y bajó a la primera planta, iba hacia la cocina para ver si se encontraba en ese lugar Naruto, no llegó al lugar ya que empezaron a tocar la puerta de la entrada con desesperación, Sasuke de mala gana abrió la puerta viendo a sus tres compañeros de equipo que estaban nerviosos-que pasa

-Sasuke-dijo Karin con tristeza-intentamos defenderlo pero …-empezó a llorar la chica de gafas, Suegetsu miró al suelo y Sasuke miró al pelirrojo

-que pasa Juugo-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-Madara-dijo Juugo y Sasuke lo miró con seriedad-no atacó a los tres y se llevó a Itachi-Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-no consigo encontrar su chakra por ningún lado-dijo Karin intentando parar de llorar

-voy a ir a buscar a Madara y lo mataré-dijo Sasuke

-pero a donde-dijo Suegetsu

-por donde sea-dijo Sasuke

-tenemos que a visar al contenedor del Kyubi, él sería de gran ayuda-dijo Juugo

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-está con la Hokage-dijo Karin-sentí su chakra con ella

-a que esperamos-dijo Sasuke y los cuatro se fueron hacia allí y Sasuke se olvidó del dolor que sentía

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba delante de Tsunade que esta estaba seria

-que es lo que pretendes Naruto-dijo Tsunade que veía al rubio calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer rubia no le gustaba verlo a si y se levantó y se acercó al rubio-no me está gustando esta actitud que tienes ahora-Naruto iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegaron Sasuke y su equipo, el rubio miró a Sasuke y le sonrió, Sasuke notó que esa sonrisa era extraña pero la dejó pasar, Naruto miró a Tsunade y sin mas la abrazó

-vieja, para mi has sido como mi madre como mi familia-dijo Naruto dulcemente, la Hokage no comprendía y no le gustó esta situación-me has ayudado mucho, siempre has confiado en mi, te quiero

-de que estás hablando-dijo Tsunade separándose del rubio-parece que te estás despidiendo de mi-Naruto la volvió a sonreír

-di les a todos que han sido grandes amigos míos asta en mi peores momentos-el rubio dio tres pasos hacia atrás sin quitar ese sonrisa extraña y Tsunade empezó a llorar

-dime que estás tramando-dijo Tsunade

-voy a por mi hijo-dijo Naruto-se donde está Madara y lo voy a matar-se giró y miró a las cuatro personas que estaba allí también y su vista paró a los ojos negros de Sasuke que lo miraba sin comprender-te quiero y se feliz, Sasuke-hizo unos sellos el rubio y desapareció del lugar

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke y miró al suelo con tristeza-se estaba despidiendo-se puso serio-como se atreve-y miró al frente-como se atreve a irse sin mi-miró a Karin que esta estaba confundida como los demás de su equipo-Karin-la chica lo miró-encuentra el chakra de Naruto-la pelirroja se concentró con los ojos cerrados, se notaba por la expresión de la chica de gafas que le costaba y estuvo a si como media hora asta que sonrió y miró a Sasuke

-lo tengo-dijo Karin con una sonrisa y Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa

-entonces a que esperáis para iros-dijo Tsunade-Sai y Sakura irá con vosotros

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en un sitio desértico y a unos metros de él estaba Madara que tenía a Itachi, lo dejó en el suelo ya que el niño estaba dormido, Naruto no quitaba su expresión de seriedad

-me ha costado encontrarte, Madara-dijo Naruto

-se ve que Kyubi te ha ayudado-dijo Madara

-no te lo voy a negar-dijo Naruto-pero no he venido aquí para hablar si no para proponerte un trato

-un trato-dijo Madara-me vas a dar al Kyubi-Naruto sonrió

-pero con una condición-dijo Naruto-y después haces lo que quieras-en ese momento aparecieron Sasuke con su equipo, Sai y Sakura, Madara los miró y Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento solo miraba a Madara serio-quieres saber la condición

-de acuerdo pero no te prometo nada-dijo Madara

-se que vas aceptar-dijo Naruto

-habla-dijo Madara

-mi condición es que me des al niño y yo te doy al Kyubi-dijo Naruto, todos se sorprendieron menos Madara que lo miraba con seriedad-una vez que me extraigas al Kyubi yo moriré y no podré impedirte que hagas lo que tú quieras como por ejemplo ir tras el niño y hacer con él lo que quieras y ninguno podrá hacer nada para impedírtelo, pero solo te pediría que esperaras unos meses para llevarte al niño

-no te interesa lo que le pase a tu propio hijo-dijo Madara

-lo conozco de hace días no tengo ningún lazo con él-dijo Naruto sin ningún ápice de sentimientos en su voz, sus compañeros se enfadaron, hubo silencio en el lugar asta que Madara empezó a reír

-acepto-dijo Madara

-primero dame al niño-dijo Naruto

-todo tuyo-dijo Madara, el rubio se acercó y cogió en brazos a Itachi que este seguía durmiendo placidamente, Naruto caminó hacia Sakura y se lo entregó

-Naruto no esta bien lo que haces-dijo Sakura con el niño en brazos

-se perfectamente lo que hago-dijo seriamente Naruto-Sakura, cuida a Itachi te lo ruego, eres mi mejor amiga-el rubio miró a los tres miembros del equipo Taka-gracias por a ver estado con Sasuke y con Itachi, solo os pido que sigáis a su lado-miró al pintor-Sai, eres un gran amigo y te pido que dejes de leer esos libros pero sobre todo enséñale a Itachi lo que es querer a la aldea y proteger a los aldeanos y háblame de mi-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con enfado-Sasuke, lo siento de veras

-como te atreves hacer algo a si con una persona como Madara-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-solo te pido que seas feliz-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-y hables a Itachi de mi, enséñale lo bueno que es tener amigos, que de muestre sus sentimientos que no es malo, y tú se feliz y encuentra a alguien que te haga feliz … te amo y se que tú a mi me amas

-Naruto no te atrevas hacer esto-dijo Sasuke

-perdóname y fuera deseado que las cosas fueran sido diferentes, y si fuera sabido esto lo fuera cambiado-dijo Naruto

-no quiero que me dejes-susurró Sasuke con tristeza

-yo no quiero dejarte pero es lo mejor-dijo Naruto y se giró para ir donde estaba Madara caminando lentamente

-no, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con lágrimas, Naruto paró a unos centímetros de Madara

-esto siempre lo voy a recordar-dijo Madara

-yo tampoco lo olvidaré-dijo Naruto y Madara hizo unos sellos y extendió su mano sin tocar el estómago del rubio, Naruto sonrió con malicia y agarró la muñeca del enmascarado

-pero que-dijo Madara

-despídete de este mundo-dijo con malicia Naruto y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por el chakra rojo y envolvió también el cuerpo de Madara, el enmascarado gritó con agonía y la polvorera se extendió entre ellos dos y una explosión se escuchó seguido de un grito de Naruto y lo último que escuchó fue su nombre con desesperación de parte de Sasuke

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas … comentar por fa para ser mas feliz


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Habla-**Kyubi

Habla-Naruto mentalmente

_-Naruto_

_-Naruto, despierta_

_El rubio abrió los ojos y se los frotó con la mano y se sentó en el suelo y es cuando vio a Sasuke que lo miraba_

_-llevo llamándote hace rato, Naruto, por fin despiertas-dijo Sasuke serio_

_-que haces aquí-dijo Naruto confundido_

_-sabía que eras un Dobe pero esto demuestra que eres mas que un Dobe-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se levantó, se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de cueva y podía escuchar claramente el sonido del agua_

_-el Valle del Fin-susurró Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y miró a Sasuke que este estaba acabando de vestirse, el rubio confundido empezó a vestirse-_Kurama, me escuchas-_dijo mentalmente Naruto mientras se vestía_

_-_**si, que es lo que quieres**_-dijo Kyubi_

_-_que es lo que está pasando-_dijo el rubio-_recuerdo que estaba con Madara y que iba a morir con él y ahora estoy aquí vivo-_el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par-_Madara ha matado a todos y por eso Sasuke está conmigo?

_-_**no**_-dijo Kyubi_

_-_entonces, que ha pasado he sobrevivido

-**no**

**-**quieres explicarme de una vez-_dijo enfadado Naruto_

_-_**no me dejas-**_dijo Kyubi con un gruñido-_**lo que ha pasado no ha pasado**

**-**no te entiendo

-**lo que te quiero decir es que has visto lo que va a pasar, ahora depende de ti que cambies mi destino**

**-**tu destino … dirás mi destino

-**tú y yo somos uno, lo que te pase a ti me pasará a mi**

**-**me estas diciendo que no voy a morir y voy a estar con Sasuke y mi hijo

-**no es por nada pero el niño aún no ha nacido**

**-**esto es como una segunda oportunidad y te aseguro que la voy aprovechar y no dejaré que Sasuke ahora me proteja

-**pues cambia nuestro destino … ahora déjame dormir tranquilo**

**-**de acuerdo_-dijo Naruto-Sasuke-y miró al azabache que este le miraba enfadado-que te pasa_

_-la pregunta es que es lo que te pasa a ti-dijo Sasuke-parece que estás en otro mundo_

_-perdona-dijo Naruto y se acercó al azabache y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke intentó quitárselo pero no pudo-estoy tan feliz, vamos a ser muy felices los tres_

_-de que hablas Naruto-dijo Sasuke separándose-ya no sabes contar, somos dos-Naruto sonrió_

_-debemos irnos a Konoha-dijo Naruto_

_-yo no voy a ir a la aldea-dijo serio Sasuke_

_-me lo prometiste-dijo Naruto_

_-yo no te he prometido nada-dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos y Naruto le acarició un mechón azabache_

_-sabes que te amo-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros_

_-yo también te amo-dijo mas tímidamente Sasuke_

_-vendrás conmigo, verdad_

_-si-dijo Sasuke y se acercó al rubio y le besó en los labios-te amo_

_-me gusta que me lo digas pero no me lo digas por que Madara en cualquier momento va a venir y nos separe-dijo Naruto serio-no voy a permitir que me separe de ti otra vez_

_-de que hablas_

_-olvídalo-dijo Naruto-salgamos de aquí-los dos chicos salieron de ese lugar, iban caminando y Sasuke estaba por atrás de Naruto pensativo-ocurre algo-paró el rubio y el azabache también se paró_

_-tengo que decirte algo_

_-ya se lo que me vas a decir-dijo Naruto y sonrió ampliamente-me vas a decir que por fin te has dado cuenta que soy mas fuerte y poderoso que tú_

_-no te iba a decir eso-dijo Sasuke enfadado-eres un Dobe y en cada segundo me lo demuestras _

_-y tu eres un Teme-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron desafiantes _

_-ahora en serio ya se lo que me ibas a decir-dijo Naruto_

_-a ver listo que es lo que te tengo que decir_

_-que eres doncel-dijo como si nada Naruto, Sasuke solo lo miró sorprendido y le iba a decir algo pero el rubio se adelantó-y que puede que hayas quedado embarazado_

_-como lo sabes-dijo incrédulo Sasuke_

_-no soy tan Dobe como crees-dijo sonriendo Naruto y sintieron un chakra muy familiar_

_-valla valla pero mira si están los dos aquí-dijo el enmascarado y los dos chicos le miraron_

_-Madara-susurró con ira Naruto_

_-tendré a las dos personas que mas quiero para mi-dijo Madara _

_-no lo pienso permitir-dijo Naruto-voy acabar con esto ahora mismo-se puso en posición de combate_

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-no creo que sea momento de hacerte el heroe_

_-se lo que hago-dijo Naruto-no pienso permitir que Madara como tú me hagan creer que estás muerto y no voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez-el rubio miró a Sasuke_

_-se puede saber de que hablas-dijo Sasuke enfadado_

_-no es momento de discutir-dijo Naruto y Madara empezó a concentrar chakra y se lo lanzó a Naruto, Sasuke lo vio e iba a proteger al rubio pero este fue mas rápido y con su chakra del Kyubi impidió que le diera, el rubio después de eso con una gran rapidez se acercó a Madara y lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza-ahora despídete de este mundo por que no obtendrás a mi hijo ni a Kurama-empezó a salir chakra rojo de la mano que tenía agarrado a Madara y le envolvió todo el cuerpo, Sasuke miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos asta que la arena se levantó y hubo una explosión y el grito de Madara, cuando el polvo causado se fue solo estaba Naruto tumbado en el suelo, Sasuke miraba al rubio y unas lágrimas aparecieron y empezó a negar con la cabeza y corrió hacia el cuerpo, en ese momento llegaron al lugar el equipo de Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, la chica de pelo rosa se acercó al cuerpo del rubio con tristeza, después de haberlo revisado miró a Sasuke con odio_

_-es tu culpa-gritó Sakura con ira-todo es tu culpa, Naruto está a si por tu culpa, eres un maldito Sasuke ojala que fueras sido tú-Kakashi agarró a la chica de pelo rosa que no paraba de llorar con desesperación, Sai miraba al suelo con tristeza, y los del equipo de Sasuke solo estaban tristes menos Juugo que su expresión no mostraba nada, Sasuke se levantó del suelo ya que estaba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del rubio y empezó a llorar con mas ganas_

_-es mi culpa-dijo Sasuke llorando-todo lo que le a pasad a Naruto es mi culpa … deseo morir para estar con él, solo quiero eso-y sin mas cayó al suelo inconsciente gracias a un golpe en la nuca por cortesía de Juugo _

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Había pasado un mes, Sasuke no había salido de la mansión Uchiha y menos de su cuarto, ya sabía de su estado y le había dicho Tsunade que no se pusiera nervioso por el bien de su futuro hijo, Sasuke no sabía nada del exterior, ya que no veía a nadie y no dejaba entrar a nadie a su cuarto, lo único que hacia era estar tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, si fuera por él no comería pero lo hacía por su hijo ya que no tenía la culpa de nada, se tocó su tripa y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros y los cerró con fuerza, estuvo a si varios minutos asta que alguien le tocó la mejilla con suavidad_

_-ojala fueras tú, Naruto, pero no lo eres-susurró con tristeza Sasuke_

_-si fueras salido de aquí te fueran dicho que desperté hace unos días-el azabache abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a la persona que le tocaba la mejilla, Sasuke empezó a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza_

_-Naruto, estás vivo-dijo como pudo Sasuke entre el llanto-no vuelvas a darme estos sustos_

_-siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir-dijo Naruto dulcemente y se separaron_

_-no es un sueño, verdad_

_-no-dijo Naruto-ahora estaremos juntos los tres-Sasuke sonrió_

_-si, los tres juntos y nadie nos separará-dijo Sasuke y Naruto sonrió-te amo_

_-yo te amo más-dijo Naruto y los dos se besaron con anhelo y deseo_

**FIN**

El final de la historia que espero que os haya gustado al igual a mi hacerla … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
